Lost Hearts
by Nefereu
Summary: A late night visit from Kristopher bring a very special child into Catherine's life and changes it forever. But Fate has an even bigger surprise in store for another tunnel resident and life Below will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Hearts

Chapter 1

Catherine awoke with a start. Something had drawn her from a sound slumber and now had all her senses on alert. For one micro-second, she had thought it was Vincent returning again on some forgotten errand. But when he didn't announce his presence, her instincts kicked in. Cautiously, she started to reach for the gun in her nightstand.

"Cathy, please! Don't be afraid. It's just me!" A familiar voice came from the darkness. Immediately, a rumpled figure in a baseball cap stepped from the shadows.

"Kristopher?"

"Sorry!" he grinned sheepishly. "Didn't mean to scare you."

" Well, you did! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed in irritation.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Cathy but I had to come. I need your help. I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Andy for me" Kristopher announced in a rush.

"Kristopher, couldn't this wait until morning?" Catherine sighed in frustration.

"It'll be too late by then. Please, Cathy, you're the only one I can trust. You have to promise me you'll look after him!" Kristopher begged earnestly.

Catherine sighed heavily, knowing she couldn't turn him down. "All right, Kristopher, I'll help this Andy person."

Instantly, he gave her one of his most engaging grins. "Thanks, Cathy. I knew I could count on you. You won't regret this, I promise."

"I already am. Just who is this Andy, anyway?" Catherine turned, reaching for her bedside light. "Perhaps you'd also like to explain how…" Catherine's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked around her bedroom. It was empty. She was just opening the balcony doors when Vincent arrived.

"I felt your fear, Catherine. I know it soon left you, but I came anyway to make sure you were well." Vincent announced softly as he approached.

"I'm fine, but I had company tonight. Kristopher paid me a visit." Catherine said.

"Kristopher?"

Briefly, Catherine informed him of her encounter with her mysterious visitor.

"But who is this 'Andy' Kristopher wants you to help?" Vincent wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Kristopher vanished before I could get a straight answer _as usual_." She replied sourly.

Vincent was amused. "Are you willing to admit now that he is possibly a ghost, Catherine?"

"Well, I think things definitely take a strange turn whenever he's involved." She conceded.

"Then I guess we shall have to wait and see what happens next." Vincent observed wryly.

Not long after Vincent's illness, Catherine gave up her dangerous position as a prosecutor to take a far less demanding job as a part time researcher in the Appellate department of the District Attorney's office. Her new position gave her a great deal of flexibility in her schedule as well as allowing her to work from home some days. Catherine put her extra time to good use, spending most of it Below, even teaching a civics class for the older children two days a week.

Catherine thought about her visitor in the coming days. But when nothing else happened, she forgot about her mysterious encounter until one day almost two weeks later when she received a call from the office of a well known estate attorney who happened to be an old law school buddy of Charles Chandler.

He requested that she come to his office immediately on a matter of some urgency. Perplexed, Catherine went as soon as she could. She was immediately shown in to the office. To her astonishment, Mr. Smythe from the bookstore was present as well.

"Hello, ." Russ Wheeler, the estate attorney greeted her. "Thank you for coming so promptly. I believe you know Mr. Smythe."

"Hello again, my dear." The distinguished book owner added as he rose when she entered. As Catherine took a seat, the two men returned to theirs.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this is about." Mr. Wheeler began. "I'll be brief. About two weeks ago, Mr. Smythe contacted me concerning a will he found in a book in his shop. It was made by Kristopher Gentian, the artist."

"A will?" Her shock was evident in her voice.

"Yes." Mr. Smythe interrupted. "I found it in a box of old books in my basement. I considered contacting you immediately, but I decided to ask Mr. Wheeler's advice since he's been handling all Kristopher's affairs for me."

"I don't understand." Catherine replied in confusion. "What has this got to do with me?"

By way of explanation, Mr. Wheeler picked up a document from his desk and handed it to Catherine. "This is only a copy. The original is now on file with the probate court. I took the liberty of having the will authenticated, Ms. Chandler. Since the document was found posthumously, I felt it was necessary, particularly since it's been over two years since Mr. Gentian passed away. You'll be happy to know it's completely genuine."

Catherine read the paper in her hand with increasing shock. Though hand written, it was clearly a will naming Catherine Chandler as Kristopher's executor and placing her in charge of all matters concerning his estate. But it was the last part that had her mouth dropping open. In the last paragraph, Kristopher named Catherine as guardian and trustee of his minor child.

"This makes no sense." Catherine frowned as she stared at the document dated only a few days before Kristopher's 'death'. 'Kristopher had no children."

Mr. Smythe looked pointedly at Mr. Wheeler before commenting. "I'm afraid that's not exactly accurate, my dear. It seems Kristopher did indeed have a child, a little boy. His name is Andrew."


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize to all my wonderful readers for the delay with this chapter. I'll try not to do it again. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 2

Mr. Wheeler followed up Mr. Smith's stunning pronouncement by producing a folder from his desk and reciting its contents in a businesslike manner.

"Much of what occurred between Mr. Gentian and Andrew's mother will probably always remain known only to them. Andrew's mother was Melanie Barton, a university student from London, England. The details that we do know came from Melanie herself via her aunt, Mrs. Winifred Turner, the woman now caring for Andrew and Melanie's only living relative.

Ms. Barton came to New York over two years ago with a group of fellow students who were here on vacation. Sometime during that vacation, she met Kristopher Gentian in a coffee shop. Kristopher convinced Melanie to pose for him and they shared a brief romance that ended amicably when Ms. Barton returned home to England a short time later. Evidently, Melanie didn't realize that she was pregnant until almost three months later. It was during this time that Mr. Gentian was evicted and met his untimely demise. Melanie, however, never learned of this fact.

Ms. Barton attempted to contact Mr. Gentian with news of her pregnancy. But of course by then, Kristopher's phone had been disconnected for months. Her letters were also returned unopened, marked _Return to Sender; No such person at this address_. Melanie even contemplated journeying to New York but budget constraints and her advancing pregnancy took precedent. In the end, she gave up trying to contact Mr. Gentian.

By all accounts, Melanie was an excellent mother. She left the university, moved in with her aunt, and gave birth to Andrew several months later."

Catherine sat back listening to Mr. Wheeler's detached recitation with mixed emotions. Mr. Wheeler made the whole situation sound so mundane but to Catherine it was anything but. One thing in particular bothered her immensely.

"Mr. Wheeler, you keep referring to Ms. Barton in the past tense. I find that a little more than odd." Catherine couldn't help pointing out.

Mr. Wheeler sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that's why Andrew is here in New York now. His mother, Melanie, was killed almost two weeks ago in a tragic car accident. For reasons known only to her, she chose to leave custody of Andrew to Mr. Gentian. Mrs. Turner saw an article in a London paper about Mr. Gentian's second showing and contacted the gallery once she got to New York. They in turn sent her to Mr. Smythe. She arrived three days ago. He wanted to contact you immediately, but I felt it was prudent to verify all the facts beforehand. Under the circumstances, I felt it my obligation especially considering the unusual circumstances and the amount of the trust fund involved."

Catherine couldn't help still feeling at a loss. "Second Showing? Trust fund? I think I'm obviously missing some facts here."

That was when Mr. Smythe dropped the proverbial 'other shoe". Several months before, he found a cache of Kristopher Gentian 'originals' in a forgotten corner of his bookshop basement. There were only enough paintings for a small showing, but this time Kristopher's art was highly sought after. All the canvases fetched top dollar, selling for three and four times the art from his first showing. Scrupulously honest, Mr. Smythe had put every penny, minus the expenses into a trust in Kristopher's name.

"That's why I hired Mr. Wheeler, Ms. Chandler. I'm only a humble shopkeeper. He's is the money expert." Mr. Smythe observed.

Catherine left Mr. Wheeler's office later that day, her mind still reeling from all that she'd learned. Almost as shocking as the news of young Andrew had been the revelation that the fund she was in charge of was quite substantial. Kristopher's art now commanded quite a premium. While not close to her own fortune, the trust was well into six figures. Judiciously managed, it would afford Kristopher's son a comfortable life.

There had been other records and endless paperwork, but in the end it boiled down to a few simple facts. Kristopher had a son. Mr. Wheeler had plenty of documentation to back up the claim, but Kristopher's little visit was all the proof she needed. More importantly though, he was a toddler all alone in the world except for a matronly aunt in frail health and _Catherine._

She was so lost in thought she failed to notice that the sunny skies had given way to a torrential downpour. Any hopes of a speedy trip back across the city immediately vanished. Knowing she was almost three hours overdue Below, Catherine hailed a cab and hurried back to her apartment. As she made her way through the lobby and up the elevator, she knew her absence Below had been noticed by now. She unlocked and opened the door fully expecting to see a small slip of paper with a familiar 'fatherly' scrawl. To her relief, it wasn't there.

She couldn't help chuckling to herself as she rushed to take a shower and change into casual clothing. There was a time when the tunnel patriarch had done all within his power to keep her out of their secluded world. Now like the residents of the Tunnels, Catherine was the recipient of his fussy but loving concern.

Many had greeted Catherine's announcement of her position change with enthusiasm, but Father had been overjoyed. Within days, he'd invited Catherine to his chamber for tea and a 'friendly chat'. While Vincent's parent had been far more cordial to her after his son's illness, he now welcomed her with open arms even insisting she spend as much time Below as possible and managing to persuade her to teach several days a week. Vincent, of course, hadn'y objected.

Anxious to get down to the Tunnels as quickly as possible, Catherine merely towel dried her hair before hastily dressing. Soon, she was rapidly making her way down to the mystical place she couldn't wait to return to. Her foot had barely left the last metal rung of the ladder when razor sharp talons reached out of the darkness to seize her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The talons led up to steel like arms that left no doubt of the bone crushing strength within them. Yet, neither posed any threat to Catherine. Instead, they cradled her gently until she came to rest lightly against a rock hard body that rippled with muscle and sinew. At almost the same moment, an amazingly unique mouth lowered, sealing itself tenderly over hers before it stole her breath with its passion. Catherine went limp with utter contentment. Her eager response drew a low rumble of approval from deep in Vincent's chest and the pressure of his wonderfully exotic lips increased. As their kiss heated up, Catherine's toes literally curled in her sneakers as shivers of pleasure ran up her spine.

When he finally lifted his head, Catherine was delighted to see a canine bearing grin on his face.

"Hello, Catherine." He greeted, all the while smiling wickedly. Only since becoming lovers had Vincent felt comfortable enough to finally reveal the more playful side of his personality that he had so long denied. Considering her own impish sense of humor, she couldn't have been happier.

"If that's how you say 'hello' to me Vincent, I can't wait to see how you say goodbye." Catherine teased.

"Never 'goodbye', my lovely Catherine. Only until we meet again." He replied gallantly as he reached up to stroke a lock of her hair. His smile quickly vanished as he felt the dampness there. "Your hair is wet, Catherine. Were you caught in the rain?" Automatically, he lifted the edge of his voluminous cloak and wrapped it around her to ward off the ever present chill of the tunnels. The gesture was small, but so thoughtful it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Actually, I just took a shower. I was anxious to see you so I didn't bother to blow dry it." She admitted. Vincent grin returned.

"Well, then, you'd better come to my chamber. It won't do for you to be running around Below with damp hair. You might get a chill." Her beloved observed as he tightened his grip on her lightly. Catherine grinned at him as she drew his head back down again.

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of a way to keep me warm, Vincent."

The lovers made their way to the library, but only after considerable delay. Vincent had insisted on brushing his beloved's tresses until they shone like spun silk. It was a pleasure Catherine herself indulged in whenever possible. Vincent's hair was equally soft and drew her hands to it like a magnet.

"Ahh, Catherine, there you are." Father called out to the couple as they entered. "I was beginning to become concerned until Vincent assured me you were well. I hope you weren't delayed by anything serious."

Catherine smiled instantly in response. "Well, it isn't anything wrong if that's what you mean, but I have to admit it is pretty serious." Catherine repeated the information she'd already told Vincent while in his chamber.

"My goodness. It sounds as if you have quite a dilemma on your hands, my dear. Have you made a decision about what you're going to do?" Father responded as he poured her a cup of tea. Catherine gratefully accepted the drink and settled herself on the small sofa nearby. Vincent casually plopped down next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders as he did.

"Well, but one thing is for certain. I can't just abandon Andrew. He's all alone except for Mrs. Turner and according to Mr. Smythe, she's not in the best of health." Catherine answered truthfully. In fact, she and Vincent had discussed the matter at length in his chamber and they both resolved to do whatever was necessary to honor her promise to Kristopher. They were, however, keeping the details of his visit strictly between them.

"Oh?" Father asked, ever the physician.

"Yes, she has some sort of heart condition that makes her tire easily. Between the stress of her niece's death and caring for Andrew, she's not feeling very well right now. That's why she wasn't at the meeting this morning. Mr. Smythe arranged for her and Andrew to stay in a hotel nearby. I'm going there later today to meet them both."

Catherine spent several more pleasant hours in the tunnels before reluctantly returning to her apartment to change once again for her second meeting of the day. She hoped it wouldn't take too long. It was Friday and Catherine intended to return to spend the night Below in Vincent's arms.

The hotel Mr. Smythe had chosen was conveniently nearby. While not overly opulent, it was well appointed and maintained. The lobby was immaculate and had a warm and inviting ambience. Catherine liked it instantly. She soon found herself in front of the door to Mrs. Turner's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly and waited for it to open. Mr. Smythe answered it and ushered her in.

"Come in, Ms. Chandler. You're right on time. We've been expecting you."

Mrs. Turner proved to be a wonderfully charming older lady who had a maternal quality that instantly reminded Catherine of her grandmother. But the strain of the past week had obviously taken its toll on the lovely woman. Her outwardly calm face had an unhealthy pallor and Catherine couldn't help noticing how she kept twisting the handkerchief she held.

"Andrew is taking a nap, Ms. Chandler. I'm afraid he's still on London time, poor mite." Mrs. Turner explained.

"That's all right. It will give us a chance to talk." Catherine smiled, trying to put the woman at ease. Deciding to employ a favorite method of Father's, she turned to the book shop owner seated next to her. "Mr. Smythe, I noticed that small coffee shop in the lobby when I came in. Do you think we could arrange for a pot of tea to be sent here to the room? I, for one, could sure use a cup right about now."

Catherine's choice proved to be a wise one. Mrs. Turner seemed to relax almost immediately. It wasn't long before they were all settled with a soothing cup while they talked.

"I'm sorry about your niece, Mrs. Turner. I know you must miss her terribly." Catherine offered.

The older woman's face took on a wistfully sad smile." Melanie was my only relative besides Andrew. Her mother and father passed away years ago. But she was always a free spirit. It was only after she found out she was having Andrew that we spent any real time together."

"I hope this isn't too presumptuous, Mrs. Turner, but could I possibly see him?" Catherine asked gently. The older lady nodded affirmatively in reponse.

Quietly, they made their way over to the bedroom that had its own separate door. The moment it swung open and Catherine's eyes fell on the small form lying on the huge bed, she knew she was a goner.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I hope to post more soon!

Chapter 4

Devin dragged himself down the tunnel almost at the end of his endurance. The shower at the airport and a clean change of clothes had momentarily revived him but the jet lag of five days nonstop travel was catching up with him again. By sheer coincidence, the first sentry he encountered was Cullen. It hadn't taken much to convince his friend not to send out a message to alert Father and Vincent of his unexpected arrival. They would undoubtedly insist on making a fuss. Devin would greet them in time but right now the only thing he wanted was sleep. It was early, before dawn, and many of the tunnel residents had yet to awaken.

Wearily, he made his way to the guest chamber near his brother's room. He wasn't surprised to find Vincent gone when Devin dropped by their boyhood home. No doubt his brother was out prowling as he often did since he rarely slept. Devin was sorely tempted to merely lay down right then, but decided the guest chamber might be a better choice. To Devin's relief, Cullen had assured him that both Father and Vincent were well. He had also laughingly hinted that Devin might find things definitely changed since his last visit but refused to say more and Devin was too tired to press him.

Ten days before, Father's letter detailing Vincent's illness had finally caught up with his globe trotting son. Devin was flying a helicopter into a remote area of the Philippines recently ravaged by flooding. Since Charles' death, he had been worked with an international relief charity flying supplies and medical personnel into disaster zones. It took two days of hard travel to get to a major airport and another day and a half to get a flight. From then, he'd travelled non-stop until he finally arrived New York only a few hours ago. Devin breathed a sigh of relief when the doorway of the guest chamber finally came into sight. Dead on his feet, he was so exhausted; he failed to notice the privacy flap that had been lowered or the unlit lantern outside.

Carelessly, he let his bag fall to the floor. He turned, ready to collapse. But, the dim light of the sole candle revealed that the bed was already occupied. To his astonishment, a familiar voice came from the mattress. It was his missing brother.

"Devin? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, little brother. What the hell are you doing sleeping in the guest chamber?" He shot back.

"Devin, please! You need to leave now!" Vincent whispered urgently as he hauled the covers up tighter about him.

"No way! I just got off a plane and…." Devin's voice died in his throat as his travel weary senses suddenly picked up a strange sound from somewhere in the room. It was laughter, muffled and _distinctly feminine!_

His mouth dropped open and he finally noticed the silky nightgown draped over the end of the bed next to Vincent's familiar nightshirt. Devin couldn't hold back a huge grin as the implications finally sank in.

"Well, Hello there, Chandler! Long time no see!" He couldn't resist joking wickedly. Vincent growled in response, but the laughter quickly became louder as a shapely hand and wrist appeared from behind his furry shoulder.

"Hi, Devin!" Catherine called cheerily from the shadows safely hidden behind Vincent, waiving jauntily the whole time. Devin began laughing as well, but his sibling only growled again.

"Out!" Vincent snarled, finding nothing funny in this situation.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Devin started to leave. "I'm going! I'm going!"

But just as he was about to depart, the sound of a familiar shuffle and the distinct tap of a cane had both siblings quickly falling silent.

"Catherine, my dear, are you up? I thought I heard voices." Father called gently.

"Oh, NO! It's Father!" Vincent exclaimed, looking for all the world like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Behind him, Catherine's laughter abruptly stopped.

From the panicked look on Vincent's face, it didn't take much for Devin to deduce that their parent had yet to learn of this new turn in the lovers' relationship. Taking pity on his little brother, Devin stepped through the flap to intercept the tunnel patriarch.

"Devin!" Father exclaimed.

"Hi ya Pop!" Devin replied brightly.

"Is Catherine all right? I came to check on her." Father offered solicitously.

"Nah, she's fine. Besides, I wouldn't go in there, if I were you." He commented as he motioned to the closed flap. "I just woke Chandler up by accident and it ain't a pretty sight. She's really grumpy in the morning." He smiled, knowing the occupants inside the chamber could hear every word being said. His grinned widened as he imagined his brother growling again. " Come on. Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving. It's early, but I bet William has something started."

"Yes, I'll just look in on Vincent." Father commented absently.

"I saw him earlier." Devin lied smoothly. "He was on his way there. You know how my little brother loves to eat. We'd better hurry before there's nothing left!"Father grumbled a bit, but allowed his son to lead him away. Throwing a glance back over his shoulder at the guest chamber, Devin found himself grinning yet again. Suddenly, he didn't feel nearly so tired. It was good to be home.

By the time Vincent and Catherine dressed and made their way to breakfast, most tunnel residents were awake and began to stream in for their morning repast. Devin was at a table consuming a cup of coffee while Father was across the room deep in conversation with William. Vincent went over to his brother immediately, but Catherine paused to have a word with Mary nearby.

"Hello _again, _little brother." Devin greeted, giving Vincent a knowing wink as he rose to his feet to embrace his sibling.

Vincent blushed as he hugged his brother but smiled and joined him at the table. "I can't thank you enough for this morning, Devin. I hate to think what would have happened if Father had walked in on Catherine and I."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for." Devin jokingly replied. "But, you're going to have to tell the old man about you and Catherine eventually. You know how hard it is to keep a secret around here."

Vincent rushed to reassure his brother. "I know and I will in time. Don't misunderstand, Devin. I am not ashamed of what has happened between us! But, this…change is all so new. I've never experienced anything like it before. We've shared a connection through our Bond but now there's so much more! I simply can't find the words to describe how she makes me feel." Vincent exclaimed, struggling to find the words to explain the complex emotions he felt.

"And you're not ready just yet to share those feelings or her with anyone else, are you?"Devin finished for him.

Vincent sighed in relief. He wasn't surprised that Devin understood. No one knew him as well except Catherine. The siblings continued their conversation, catching up until the object of Vincent's affection joined them. As Vincent left to get food for them both, she took the seat he had just vacated. Like Vincent, she too had a hug for Devin. The moment she saw the mischievous gleam in his eye she knew he was remembering their earlier encounter that morning.

"Devin, about earlier…" Catherine began.

"Hey, you'll hear no complaints from me, Counselor. I'm thrilled you two are finally together. It's about damn time Vincent had a shot at real happiness with someone. I'm just glad it's you that gave him that chance. He couldn't have picked a better woman to fall in love with." Suddenly, it was Catherine's turn to blush.

Father returned to the table and greeted Catherine cordially. "Good morning, Catherine dear. Did you sleep well? I hope Devin didn't cause you too much concern when he awoke you this morning."

"No, Father, he was a perfect gentleman." Catherine grinned, taking the opportunity to tease Devin for a change.

"How are your plans for Andrew coming along?" The tunnel patriarch asked.

"Very well, actually. It turns out Mrs. Turner wants to stay in New York to be closer to Andrew. She's agreed to help me with childcare while I work until I can make more permanent arrangements. I'm just glad Peter has offered to let us all stay at his brownstone until I can figure out what to do about our living arrangements. My apartment is too small for all of us and the thought of an active toddler like Andrew around my balcony would give me nightmares!"

"Yeah, Pop said something about you becoming guardian for a rug rat." Devin snickered.

"I bet good old Joe was thrilled to hear that."'

Vincent joined the conversation as he returned with a tray of food. "Catherine doesn't work as a prosecuting attorney anymore, Devin. She's now a researcher in the Appellate division. She's been spending much more time with us here Below. She's even been helping Father and I out by teaching a class several days a week." Vincent gazed lovingly at her and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Yes, she's been a great help to our older students." Father added, smiling indulgently at the lovers.

"Wow!" Devin's eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him. "Cullen wasn't kidding! Things really _have _changed around here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Catherine was disappointed she couldn't spend the entire weekend Below. But she was anxious to get Andrew and Mrs. Turner settled into Peter's home as soon as possible. Later that morning, she made her way back to her apartment, changed, and left for the hotel to retrieve Andrew and his aunt.

Peter welcomed them cordially to his spacious brownstone, inviting both Catherine and Mrs. Turner to make themselves at home. The transition went relatively smoothly until Mrs. Turner became dizzy and lightheaded from all the exertion and excitement. Ever the physician, Peter quickly gave the older lady a quick but thorough exam. He advised her to rest and even suggested a slight change to her medication that he felt would improve her condition. Grateful, Mrs. Turner went to take a nap while Peter departed to see a patient. Catherine and Andrew were left to themselves.

The minute they were alone, Catherine picked Andrew up and headed for the basement. She felt it was the perfect time for him to meet the other man in her life. Smiling, she quickly made her way down the stairs into the cavernous cellar. Looking around, Catherine had to gape at the sheer size of the room.

A small laundry area occupied one corner. But the rest of the room was huge, the space taken up by various piles of boxes and row after row of floor to ceiling shelves along the walls. To her dismay, she realized she had no idea where Peter's entrance to the tunnels was located. In all the years she had visited his home, she'd never actually entered this area.

Just when she was about to give up looking, a familiar rush of warmth through the Bond alerted her that Vincent was near. When the warmth began to get hotter, she knew he was looking at her. Curious, she turned around. To her astonishment, one of the huge shelving units was now pushed back to reveal a large opening and Vincent was standing in it smiling. Her own smile widened in response.

"Vincent, there you are!" Catherine greeted. "Wow, I had no idea Peter's entrance was so large. This is great! How do I get one of these? Anyway, there's someone here I want you to meet. This is Andrew, Kristopher's son."

Vincent, however, didn't respond. His smile disappeared and he stared intently at the boy in her arms. Bending down, Vincent studied the cherubic little face surrounded by its russet curls. Bright chestnut eyes gazed curiously up at him and the toddler flashed him a huge grin. After a pause, the large man grinned back.

"Catherine, I know this child. I've seen him before." Vincent remarked as he straightened to regard the woman he loved more than his own life.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. Do you remember the dream I had when we met Kristopher? The child that I saw coloring in the trunk? This is that boy. I'm certain of it!"

"But I thought that was a vision of Kristopher when he was young." Catherine replied.

"So did I at the time. But now that I see him up close, I believe that it was Andrew that I saw. He was older in my vision, but it was definitely him."

"Hello, Andrew. " Vincent called softly to the small tyke.

Vincent leaned in closer again, much to Andrew's delight. Squealing happily, he reached out and ran his small hands up Vincent's whiskered cheeks. They both laughed at the same time.

To Catherine's relief, Andrew was as taken with Vincent as he was with the engaging toddler. When it came time for them to return upstairs, the little boy was as reluctant to leave as she was. Catherine vowed to herself to find a way for them all to be together very soon.

The rest of the weekend passed pleasantly as Andrew and his great aunt settled in quickly. Winnie, as Mrs. Turner now insisted upon being called, seemed quite at home in Peter's brownstone. But, if Catherine thought her peaceful days were going to continue, she was sadly mistaken.

When she arrived at work Monday morning, her former boss Joe Maxwell was waiting for her. An embezzler Joe put away two years before was appealing his conviction on a technicality. Though Catherine didn't prosecute the case, her corporate law background had been vital in helping Joe unravel the man's complicated business scam. Now, he needed her help once again. Catherine got a distinct feeling of déjà vu as she spent hours cooped up in Joe's office pouring over depositions, spreadsheets, and endless documents for the rest of the week. By the time Friday arrived, she was exhausted. Fortunately, their hard work paid off and the embezzler's appeal was rejected that very afternoon.

In sharp contrast, Andrew and his aunt's week was delightful. Peter's housekeeper, Mrs. Stanton, had been more than happy to help care for Andrew. By the weekend, Winnie was looking and feeling vastly improved and Andrew was thriving on all the attention.

Catherine dragged herself back to the brownstone wearily. Getting a cab had taken forever and it was late. While it had been nice to work with Joe again, she wasn't anxious to repeat the experience. She was starving, her feet hurt and she had missed Vincent sorely. A few stolen moments with him weren't enough anymore. Catherine wanted a lifetime. She would never regret that her days as a prosecutor were definitely behind her.

After a long relaxing soak, Catherine came downstairs dressed in casual clothing. It was past dinner time and little Andrew was already in bed, but Winnie kept a plate warm for Catherine. Sighing with relief, she sat down and began to dig in while Winnie made a cup of tea and joined her.

"You've had a long week, Catherine." Winnie observed.

Catherine sighed in reply. "Yes, I haven't been this tired since I was an assistant D.A. It was rewarding at the time but I don't miss it."

"Your young man must be quite relived." The older woman commented casually.

So tired her brain was fuzzy, Catherine answered without thinking. "Yes, Vincent is; but not half as relieved as Father!"

"Father?" Winnie echoed curiously.

Catherine froze as she realized her mistake. "Umm, yes, I meant Vincent's father."

"So your young man's name is Vincent." Winnie observed with a smile.

Catherine paused, mentally weighing her options. While she wasn't quite ready to introduce Winnie and Andrew to life Below, she felt comfortable enough to share at least some information.

"Yes, his name is Vincent, Vincent Wells." Catherine allowed.

To Catherine's consternation, Winnie suddenly became very quiet and introspective.

"Dou you love him?" She said softly at last.

"Very much."

"Then don't ever let him go, Catherine. Love should never be wasted." Winnie whispered as she stared off, deeply lost in thought. After a few moments her eyes were soon brimming with tears.

Perhaps it was because they were talking about Vincent or the fact that they were sharing tea, but Catherine found herself falling back on a familiar phrase as she took Winnie's hand. "Tell me."

Winnie quickly dabbed her eyes. "Don't mind me, Catherine. It's just an old woman's folly, that's all. Leaving London and coming here to New York has made me a bit nostalgic."

"Winnie, somehow I don't think that's all it is. If something is troubling you, I'm more than willing to listen." Catherine offered gently.

"It's just old memories, coming back to haunt me. I had the chance at true love once, dear, but I didn't have the courage to follow my heart. I've always regretted that." The older woman sighed.

"Was it something to do with Mr. Turner?" Catherine couldn't help asking.

But Winnie shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Bertrand, my husband, was a good man. I met him after the war. He lost his wife and I was on my own as well. My parents were gone and my sister, Melanie's mother, had married and moved away by then. We had ten good years before he passed away. But we weren't really in love; we were just two very good friends who got tired of being alone." Her voice trailed off as she soon became caught up in her recollections.

"It was many years ago, before the war. One day I was walking in the park with my girlfriends when my scarf blew out of my hand. I went to chase it and that was when I first saw _Jay_. I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on him. He was so strong and handsome! My scarf landed at his feet and when he returned it me, our eyes met. In that single moment, I fell in love." The older lady suddenly blushed as she came back to the present. "Listen to me, going on like that. I must sound like a silly school girl."

"No." Her younger companion replied."I think you sound like a woman in love." Catherine could certainly relate.

Winnie sighed again as she nodded. "I loved Jay from the first and I was fortunate because he loved me in return. Jay had just finished school and was planning to go on to university. We were so happy and made so many plans that wonderful summer. Before I knew it, he proposed. I agreed, of course. But it simply wasn't meant to be."

She smiled sadly. "You must understand, Catherine, things were quite different then. My family was as poor as church mice. My father worked as a handyman and my mother was a seamstress. Jay, on the other hand, came from a very influential family. His father, Sir Hubert, was the grandson of a Duke and a prominent banker. When he found out about our engagement, he was furious. He threatened to disinherit Jay if he didn't break things off. They had a terrible argument. Jay, of course, refused."

Winnie took a deep breath and her face became much sadder. "When he couldn't bully Jay into breaking our betrothal, Sir Hubert came to see my family one night. He offered my father money to end things between us. To his credit, my father refused at first. That was when Sir Hubert showed his true nature. He threatened to use his connections to ruin us unless my parents sent me away. In those days, a man with Sir Hubert's influence could have had us turned out into the streets. I tried to stand up to my parents, but it was no use. In the end, my father took the money and put me on a train to go live with relatives in Wales that very night. I never saw Jay again."

"Did you ever try to contact him?" Catherine inquired.

"Oh my, yes! I wrote to him several times, but all my letters were returned unopened. I'm sure Sir Hubert was responsible. Through friends I learned that Jay left London and went to the United States. In fact, I believe he came here to New York. I considered trying to find him, but then the war started. It was a few years later that I found out he'd gone on to medical school, become a doctor and eventually married."

Catherine's mind whirled as the wheels began to turn. Maybe it was the Bond influencing her, but she suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was so strong she only half heard the rest of Winnie's narrative.

"To be honest, when I decided to come to New York, I even considered trying to find Jay. It probably sounds silly after all these years. He might not even remember me. But I would like to, if only to tell him what really happened."

"Winnie, what was Jay's full name?" Catherine asked softly, almost sure shealready knew the answer.

Winnie blushed again. "I'm sorry, Catherine. I guess I should have explained. It was when you mentioned your young man that it called up so many memories. Jay wasn't his given name, of course. It was just what I called him, just as he called me Winnie instead of Winifred. Jay's given name was Jacob Wells."


	6. Chapter 6

Short chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 6

Catherine wasn't sure what else she said to Winnie that night, but it must have been appropriate since the dear lady gave no evidence of anything being amiss. But the second Andrew's great aunt retired, Catherine quickly grabbed her jacket and made a beeline Below.

Even though her mind was occupied, she couldn't help pausing to admire the sheer architectural perfection of Peter's entrance to the magical world of the tunnels. There was no wrestling of heavy boxes or secret trap doors here. Peter's shelf 'doorway' opened smoothly and quietly at the slightest touch. Yet, Vincent assured her it could be secured firmly if necessary.

Taking up the handy flashlight Peter kept nearby, Catherine opened the door and was met with another surprise. Rather than a ladder down, this spacious entrance had a series of wide carved steps that descended at a gentle slope. There was also a sturdy handrail to make the journey even easier. In no time, Catherine found herself at the doorway to Father's chamber.

It was late, but the candles were burning so she knew the tunnel leader was still awake. Like his son, he'd always been a bit of a night owl. Catherine pondered if she was doing the right thing, yet she couldn't help feeling this whole situation was not merely a coincidence. Fate and Kristopher had brought both Andrew and Winnie into her life for a reason. Trusting her instincts, she made her decision and stepped into Father's chamber.

Not surprisingly, she received a warm welcome. "Ahh, Catherine, we weren't expecting you this evening. I'm afraid Vincent is still in the lower tunnels helping with those repairs. He won't return until tomorrow. He said you'd been hard at work this week on some old case. We've all missed you, the children especially. I hope this won't become a habit." Vincent's overprotective parent ventured.

Catherine had to smile. "You can relax, Father. I'm not going back to being a D.A. I only helped Joe because I worked with him on the case last time and he needed someone with a corporate law background again. It was nice, but I'm not about to go back to that life."

He was obviously relieved. "Well, it was very good of you to help Mr. Maxwell but I must confess I'm glad to hear you won't make a habit of it. We're all very pleased that you've been spending more time with us here Below. You're an important member of our community. So what brings you here so late, my dear? I know Vincent will be sorry he missed you."

"To be honest, Father, it was you I came to see." Catherine began. "Can we sit?"

"Of course." He replied. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please." She took a seat and made herself comfortable. After he set down her cup and joined her, she began to speak. "Father, does the name Winnie mean anything to you?"

Father visibly blanched, answering her question at once without saying a word . But he hesitated before he actually spoke. "Before I answer, may I ask why you want to know?"

"Because that's the first name of Andrew's great aunt. A little while ago, she told me about the only man she ever truly loved, a young man by the name of Jacob Wells. Of course, she called him Jay. I found what she had to say was very enlightening."

As Catherine repeated Winnie's story, Father remained perfectly still. Yet, there was no mistaking the effect her words had on him. As she continued, Father's face became more serious. At last she came to the end of her tale, yet Father was totally silent and so still that Catherine became concerned.

Suddenly, his expression suddenly twisted into a look of pure rage unlike anything Catherine had ever seen on him before and he slammed his fist down on the table so hard the teacups there rattled.

"Father!" Catherine cried in alarm. "Please try to understand! I know you're upset, but you can't blame poor Winnie for this!"

Father gripped the table hard and but his rage appeared to lessen. When he spoke though, his voice was thick with anger. "Blame Winnie? Of course, I don't blame her. How could I? No, there's only one person responsible for what happened and it's the _cold hearted BASTARD who had the nerve to call himself my father!" _He snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Father's earlier show of temper had taken Catherine aback, but hearing him _curse_ left her utterly speechless. In all the years she had known him, he'd never done so, even during the greatest crisis. More than anything else, it told her exactly how much his experience with Winnie affected him.

Father took several deep breaths and when he spoke this time, his voice was almost normal. "Forgive me, Catherine. I didn't mean to alarm you. I thought I had left behind the anger and resentment I felt toward Sir Hubert. Obviously, I was mistaken."

He sighed. "I guess I don't have to tell you that our relationship wasn't a happy one. I should have known he was behind Winnie breaking off our engagement. It's just the kind of thing he would have done; but at the time, I was too concerned with my own bruised heart and ego to question why it happened."

"Winnie wants to see you, Father." Catherine offered quietly.

Father's expression became pensive. "That might be easier said than done. It's been many years and I'm not that carefree, optimistic young man anymore."

She smiled back. "Winnie said almost exactly the same thing, except she was afraid you might not remember her."

"I could never forget Winnie, Catherine. She was one of the kindest and most gentle souls I've ever known."

"Then, don't you owe it to yourselves to go and see her, if only to give both of you some closure?" Catherine asked hopefully.

Father sighed once again. "I'm not sure, Catherine. It might be best not to stir up old feelings."

"Will you at least think about it?" Catherine begged.

The tunnel patriarch smiled gently. "Of course, Catherine. Would you mind excusing me, my dear? I think I'd like to be alone for a while. You've given me a great deal to think about."

Catherine bid Father a gentle good night and headed back to the brownstone. Almost at once, Vincent's loving concern reached out to her through their bond. Obviously, he'd sensed her strong emotions through their special connection. Sending a warm current of loving reassurance back to him, she made her way back Above to get some much needed sleep.

The next day dawned gray and overcast. But Catherine didn't mind since it was Saturday she didn't have to work and was looking forward to spending her first full day at home with Andrew and Miss Winnie. As always Andrew awoke full of smiles and Ms. Winnie seemed in a better mood. Catherine even managed a passable batch of waffles treating everyone to breakfast.

Shortly after breakfast, the front doorbell rang as Catherine was passing by on her way to the kitchen.

"I'll get it." Catherine called as she opened the large door. When she saw who was on the other side, her mouth dropped open. "Father!" She exclaimed.

He stood in front of her, looking quite dapper in spite of his old-fashioned suit. From his gray fedora to the pristine white handkerchief in his breast pocket, Father resembled some handsome matinee idol from a bygone era instead of the tunnel patriarch Catherine knew him as.

"Hello, Catherine. May I come in?" He asked cautiously.

At that moment, Winnie came around the corner with Andrew in her arms. Instantly she froze as she took in the visitor standing in the entryway.

"Jay?" She breathed in shock.

"Hello, Winnie." Father managed around the lump in his throat." It's... very good to see you again." For several moments, the reunited lovers merely stood silently, staring at each other for the first time in decades.

Seizing the opportunity to leave Father and Winnie alone, Catherine took Andrew and quickly made her exit. "Well, I can see that you two have a great deal of catching up to do. I think Andrew and I will go for a little walk."

Catherine made a show of getting their jackets and heading out the back door. But in reality, she promptly headed for the basement and once again made the journey Below. This time, she found Vincent in his chamber.

Predictably, he was very pleased see her. He embraced her gently, dropping a soft kiss to her mouth. He couldn't resist grinning though when little Andrew held up his small arms for an embrace as well.

"Vincent, I'm so glad you're back! You wouldn't believe what's happened." Catherine informed him.

"I heard. Father informed me this morning before he left to go to Peter's home. Surely this isn't a coincidence." Vincent observed.

Catherine smiled ruefully. "I hate to admit it, but **I** think you're right. This is definitely more than happenstance, but how Christopher found out about the connection between Father and Ms. Winnie is beyond me."

"Perhaps the 'how' isn't so important in this case, Catherine. Perhaps the simple fact that they found each other again is what truly matters." Vincent observed. Catherine had to agree.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the belated update! More soon.

Chapter 8

Catherine spent the rest of the morning Below with Vincent catching up on the week's events. Not surprisingly, little Andrew thoroughly enjoyed himself and spent much of the time in Vincent's lap. But as the morning wore on, his small head began to droop and Catherine decided that it was time to return to Peter's house for his nap. Bidding Vincent farewell, she promised to return as soon as possible.

Upon her return, Catherine looked around but Father and Winnie were nowhere to be found. Quickly, she put the now sleeping Andrew into his bed and returned to look for Winnie. She found her in Peter's den.

"Is Dr. Wells still here?" Catherine asked.

Winnie smiled as she looked up from the old photo album that sat open across her lap. "No, Jay left just a few minutes ago. Won't you sit down with me, Catherine?"

"Of course." Catherine replied as she took a seat on the couch.

"Catherine, I want you to know that I understand now why you didn't tell me you knew Jay last night. I must confess I was a little hurt at first." Winnie said.

"I'm sorry, Winnie." Catherine began to apologize.

But the older lady interrupted her. "That's quite all right. Jay explained everything. "

Catherine's eyes widened in shock. "He did?!"

"Oh my, yes. I certainly don't blame you. I can't imagine what it must have been like for poor Jay to lose everything like that, even his medical license, and all just for standing up for what he believed in. What a horrible ordeal it must have been! I'm just glad he had the support of his new family and good friends like you and Dr. Alcott to see him through."

Catherine grinned. "We aren't the only ones."

Winnie's smile grew. "Yes, he told me about his sons; Devin and Vincent isn't it? Devin seems to be quite the world traveler and but Vincent is a teacher. I understand he works with Jay in a sort of informal community outreach program to help people unable to get aide through traditional means."

Catherine was again surprised. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Well, Jay is certainly proud of both his sons. You should have heard the way he bragged about them. They sound very special."

Catherine nodded. "Oh they are, Winnie. They definitely are."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the tunnels, Vincent heard the news of Father's return via the pipes. The tunnel leader did not seek out anyone, but Vincent wasn't worried. He knew from experience that Father would only speak of what happened when he was ready. Until then, everyone would simply have to wait.<p>

The other tunnel dwellers, however, were much more concerned. A short time later an anxious Mary made her way to Vincent chamber. "Vincent, I just came from Father's chamber and I noticed the privacy flap in his doorway was down. I heard earlier he went Above to Peter's house. Is everything all right?"

He didn't blame Mary for being perturbed. Vincent could count on one hand the number of times Father had closed off his chamber to visitors, so he did his best to reassure her. "It's all right, Mary. Father only went to Peter's home to visit an old friend he hasn't seen in many years. Nothing is wrong. I'm sure he only wants a little time to himself to take in what happened." Luckily, his words set her mind at ease.

For the rest of the day, the scene repeated as numerous residents sought Father out, only to be stopped in their tracks by the barrier of the privacy flap. They were too respectful to breach his chamber, so invariably they made their way to Vincent seeking answers. Each time, he sent them on their way after a few words of reassurance.

It was much later that night when a familiar tapping and shuffling gait told Vincent his parent was in the hallway. The tunnels were quiet and many residents were already in bed. Vincent was still wide awake of course, and greeted Father warmly as he guided him to a seat.

"Father, come in. How did your visit with Winnie go?"

He grinned in delight as the normally staid tunnel patriarch actually blushed. "Quite well. She's invited me to come back tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm glad you're renewing your friendship with her, particularly since she's Andrew's relative." Vincent replied.

If possible Father blushed even more scarlet and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Ahem… yes, well we shall see. But, that's not why I came."

He sighed heavily. "Vincent, I know over the years I have kept many secrets from you and Devin, much to my later regret. That's why I feel it is only right that I share with you my final secret. In truth, I never wanted to tell either of you about this ever, but Winnie's arrival has made the point moot."

Seeing how serious he was, Vincent came closer and sat beside him."I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be that bad, Father."

The tunnel patriarch grimaced. "I only wish that were true. I'm sure you know by now that my relationship with my own father was less than cordial. But it was more than that; the simple truth is …I _hated _my father."

Vincent looked as if he might protest, but Father raised his hand to silence him. "I know how harsh that sounds, Vincent, but it's a fact. There's no way to sugar coat it; I genuinely despised him. In his own way, my father was one of the coldest, most heartless men as have ever walked this earth. To him, a family was a commodity to be used, manipulated and traded on like so much stock."

Father's brows furrowed as he became lost in his memories. "His name was Sir Hubert Wells. He was the grandson of a duke and a baronet in his own right. But, his family was impoverished. My mother, Helen, was just the opposite. Her father was a working class man who parlayed his money into a fortune overseas. He had money, but he wanted his daughter to have a title as well. Thus the families came to an arrangement and the wedding solved both problems."

Father shifted to get more comfortable. "But their marriage was far from happy. My father always felt he'd married down the social ladder and he never missed an opportunity to remind my mother of it. My relationship with him wasn't any better. He was always cold and distant to me as well, even in my early childhood. Mother was a vibrant woman in her youth, but years of being married to a man like my father took its toll on her. She died the year I turned twelve while I was away at school. My father didn't even have the decency to send word to me that she was seriously ill so I could see her one last time. I didn't find out she'd passed away until I returned home for the midterm break almost a month later. He didn't even mourn her. Why should he? She'd given him a fortune and an heir. As far as he was concerned, she'd served her purpose. But, he denied _me_ the chance to say goodbye to her and for that, I will never forgive him!" Father wiped away a stray tear.

"After her death, I gave up all pretext of pretending to care for him. I spent my holiday breaks at the home of friends or simply remained at school. I wanted to spend as little time with that monster as possible. I was just glad he felt the same way. I didn't return home again until the summer I finished school. That was when I met Winnie."

Father smiled for the first time during his narrative. "When he learned we were engaged, my father was furious. He accused me of trying to undermine his social position by marrying someone he felt was unsuitable to bear the Wells name. It didn't matter to me who Winnie's family was; I loved her! But Sir Hubert and I argued. Eventually, he threatened to disinherit me if I persisted in my engagement. As if I wanted about his precious wealth! Look what turned him into! I told him what he could do with his inheritance and left to stay with friends. I can only guess that's when he realized he couldn't change my mind, so he decided to get rid of Winnie. The next day, when I went to Winnie's home, they told me she was gone without so much as a word. I should have guessed my father had something to do with her leaving; but at the time, I was too hurt to think straight. I think he thought with Winnie gone, I'd be forced to return home. He was wrong. I'd already received an offer of a scholarship to a university in New York that I hadn't told anyone about. Suddenly, there was nothing tying me to London anymore and i couldn't wait to leave it. I left for New York two days later and never looked back. I never saw my father again."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vincent stared down at the worn rug on the floor completely at a loss for words. But as he shook his head trying to think up some reply, Father spoke again.

"The only reason I'm telling you this now is because until today I never knew what happened to my father. I never saw him again, but Winnie did. She encountered him in the charity ward of a hospital she was volunteering at shortly after the war. Things didn't go well for my father after I left London. He squandered the fortune my mother left him on bad investments and eventually lost his position at the bank as well. I would like to say that his misfortunes made him a better man; but that would be a lie. He died as he lived, a selfish, bitter man unloved and un-mourned."

Father leaned forward and took his son's large hand into his own as his voice became hoarse with emotion.

"Vincent, I know I've made mistakes, many perhaps, with you and Devin. But please know whatever I did or said was only done out of love for you. I don't want to be an old man with nothing left in his life at the end but bitter regrets. Never doubt for one minute that I have loved you and your brother as much as any father possibly could and I will love you both no matter what happens until the last minute I draw breath on this earth.

Tears were streaming down Vincent's face as he embraced his beloved patriarch. "Father, no sons could have ever had a more loving or caring parent! Never once in my life have I ever doubted your affection for me, even when you were angry or upset. I have been blessed to have you in my life."

Father and Vincent hugged each other for several moments until a voice from the tunnels interrupted. "Hey, V, you still up? Hey, Pop!" Devin greeted genially until he saw his brother and Father in tears. Instantly, he became alarmed. "Pop, what's wrong?! Has something happened?"

The tunnel leader gave his older son a watery smile. "Nothing's wrong, my boy. I'm glad you are here though. Devin, I just wanted to say…I love you." He quickly gave him a fierce hug.

"Umm, I love you too, Pop." Devin replied hesitantly as he shot his brother a bewildered look, but Vincent merely grinned widely in reply. Shrugging, his sibling gave up and returned the hug enthusiastically.

The next couple of weeks flew by happily as Father became a frequent visitor to Peter's home. Bit by bit, the tunnel dwellers began to become familiar to Winnie as well. There were Kipper and Geoffrey who helped Winnie carry the groceries back from the shop of a long time helper and Jaime and Samantha who volunteered to help her unpack the last of her and Andrew's belongs after they arrived from London. There were also frequent food deliveries courtesy of William. Catherine's heart warmed at the way Father and Winnie grew closer day by day.

Yet, Life rarely goes smoothly for long and so it was for Father's carefully crafted plan to introduce Winnie to the tunnels. It all began to unravel when a sudden cold snap sent New York temperatures plunging to below freezing virtually overnight. Mother Nature quickly followed this up with a Nor'easter that dumped copious amounts of snow and brought the city to a standstill as blizzard like conditions hit.

In light of the weather, the roads were shut down. Catherine was unable to reach her office and Peter became trapped at the local hospital overnight. Shortly after dark, the power went out as well. Catherine wasn't alarmed though, since the brownstone had gas heating like many in the area. She and Winnie made the best of their time, lighting candles and trying to entertain Andrew who was unusually cranky due to a stuffy nose and mild earache. Before long, they decided it was best to turn in for a good night's rest.

Catherine was almost asleep when a shrill childish cry brought her bolt upright in her bed and sent her racing down the hall. She froze as she stopped in the doorway of Andrew's room. The room was dark, but enough light streamed in from the nearby window for her to realize that something was terribly wrong with the little boy. His whole body thrashed, twitched and trembled and she gasped in horror as she realized what was happening. Andrew was having some sort of seizure!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Catherine ran over to pick Andrew up and immediately felt the tremendous heat coming off his small body. He was burning up! As she rushed to the bathroom for some water, she met Winnie in the hall. "Andrew has had a seizure and he's got a high fever! We have to cool him down!"

Though she was visibly distressed at the news, the older woman tried to remain calm. "I'll call an ambulance!"

Catherine hurried to the sink and began to sponge the infant down. Her first instinct had been to plunge him immediately into cold water, but she recalled how Father had cautioned her during the plague epidemic Below that sudden changes in body temperature could trigger seizures. Fearful of causing another, she decided instead to cool him gradually. After a moment, Winnie joined the younger woman, her expression grim.

"The phone is out. I can't reach anyone." Catherine heard Winnie's voice crack slightly and knew she was fighting the same panic.

Just then though, a sudden noise drew their attention to the doorway. Andrew's great aunt cried in alarm, but Catherine felt no such emotion. To anyone else the dark shadow the dim light revealed would have brought fear, but she experienced only relief.

"Vincent! Thank Heavens!" She cried as she went to him with Andrew in her arms. "Andrew is sick; he's has a fever! You have to get him to Father right away." The cloaked figure paused only a second before scooping the child up and vanishing back into the darkness.

"Catherine!"

Catherine tried to reassure her friend as best she could as she swiftly made her way to her room to change before heading Below. "I know how odd all that looked, Winnie, but it's ok. That was Vincent, Jay's son. He's taking Andrew to him right now. I'm going with them. Please try not to worry."

When Catherine emerged, she discovered Winnie dressed as well with all their outdoor clothing in her arms. She considered trying to dissuade Andrew's great aunt from accompanying her, but the resolute look on the older woman's face let her know Winnie was determined to go as well. It was also obvious to Catherine that Winnie thought they would be heading outside to brave the storm. "I'm ready." She declared.

"We won't be needing all that, Winnie. You'll definitely want to wear your coat and maybe your gloves for warmth, but there's no snow where we are going." Turning on her flashlight, Catherine cautiously led Winnie to the basement entrance.

She wasn't surprised to see Vincent had left the shelf entrance open. Confusion warred with curiosity on Winnie's face, but she made no comment for the moment. They had only gone a short way when Jamie appeared carrying a large lantern.

"Hi, Catherine. Hi, Ms. Winnie. Vincent told me you were on your way and sent me to meet you. I'm sorry to hear Andrew isn't feeling well. Father wants me to bring you to the hospital chamber."

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. The instant Catherine's eyes fell on Father standing next to the small figure hooked up to a large IV, she couldn't hold back a sob.

"Oh, Father! It was awful; Andrew was sick and I felt so helpless!" Catherine choked as the tears began to fall.

"Now, Catherine, You can't blame yourself for this. From what Vincent tells me, you did exactly the right thing by immediately trying to cool Andrew down and sending him to me here. I'm sure it was very frightening to watch, but it is quite common for a young child with a high fever to have at least one such seizure." He put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"As it happens, his fever has been caused by a bad ear infection complicated by his teething. I've already started him on something to control the fever and prevent any more seizures. If I had any doubts, Vincent could have him to Peter at the hospital much faster than any ambulance could have reached you in this storm."

From across the room, Vincent had been watching Catherine's arrival from the shadows with mixed emotions. While he stayed back in deference to Winnie, Catherine's distress through the Bond was almost more than he could bear. But the sight of her tears made him throw caution to the wind and he purposefully crossed the chamber and embraced the woman he loved to comfort her.

Father turned back to the doorway and at last noticed the other person who stood there. "Well, it seems as if now all my secrets have been revealed, dear Winnie." He smiled ruefully.

But his expression quickly grew serious as he took her hands in his own. "I don't want you to worry either. Andrew is going to be just fine. I promise you I will look after him. You might as well see everything now."

Offering her his arm, he guided her over to where the embracing couple stood.

"Winnie, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my son, Vincent."

Trying his best to put her at ease, Vincent spoke softly to the woman who meant so much to his parent. "I'm very pleased to meet you, . Father and Catherine have told me so much about you."

Winnie's eyes were already quite large as she took in her surroundings. She frowned as she appeared to be thinking. "Vincent? Then it was you in the hallway at Dr. Alcott's house. You are the one who brought Andrew here."

"Yes." He replied simply.

"But you looked different." She continued, her frown increasing.

"Vincent often wears a dark cloak when he goes Above, Winnie." Father explained. "I'm afraid it's a necessity for his own protection."

To everyone's surprise, Winnie gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks Heavens. You gave me quite a turn, young man. I thought I was seeing ghosts!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Catherine opened her eyes reluctantly, her mind coming slowly awake. She sighed in contentment as she vaguely recalled Vincent carrying her to his chamber before gently tucking her into his own oversized bed. Later, he joined her, holding her close in a gentle embrace until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

The previous night felt like an eternity as Catherine nervously sat vigil with Winnie next to Andrew; but in truth, only a few hours had passed until Father announced that Andrew's fever was gone. Winnie merely smiled and sighed wearily in relief; but poor Catherine broke down, sobbing as the tension left her body in a sudden rush. Vincent came to her then, holding her close and murmuring soft words of comfort until the emotional storm passed. Guiltily, she recalled how she hadn't even given poor Winnie another thought as she fell asleep in her beloved's embrace.

Catherine heard a soft sound nearby and realized it was Andrew's aunt, as if her very presence had been conjured by her introspection. "Good morning, dear."

"Winnie!" To Catherine's astonishment, Winnie looked right at home as if she'd been Below her whole life. Dressed in typical tunnel garb, she busied herself deftly setting up a tray of food and pouring tea as she spoke.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing your breakfast, Catherine. I'm afraid Jay and that nice Mary have their hands full right now. It seems you and I aren't the only refugees from the blizzard."

'How's Andrew?" Catherine asked as she reluctantly left the inviting warmth of Vincent's covers.

"Much improved." She smiled brightly in reply. "Vincent even managed to get him to eat a little this morning. He's in the infirmary now. He volunteered to stay with Andrew while Jay saw to some of the others so I offered to bring you something to eat."

After a quick clean up, Catherine joined her friend at the table and eagerly wolfed down the food waiting there. Contented, she sat back with a satisfied sigh and indulged in another cup of tea. It didn't pass her notice that Winnie wore an expression of equal contentment.

"Winnie, I have to ask you; are ok with all this? I mean, I love it here but it's a far cry from the modern conveniences of Peter's brownstone."

"Oh, you needn't worry about me, Catherine. I think it's delightful here. Why, I almost feel as if I were on holiday." Winnie laughed lightly at her puzzled expression. "You forget, dear, I was in London during the war and even during The Blitz. I can't tell you how many nights I spent in a tunnel of the Underground waiting for the all clear signal to be given. By the end of the war, of course, things had improved. But in those early years, it was very different. Sometimes, we were all stacked in like sardines huddled in the dark and cold for what seemed like days. In comparison, this lovely place is the lap of luxury. I had a very pleasant night in that lovely chamber just down the corridor. The bed was very comfortable and the candles had a wonderfully welcoming feeling."

Catherine shook her head ruefully. "I guess I never really thought about it in that way, but it makes sense. I'd never had any sort of experience like this place before I came to the Tunnels. I suppose in the end, it's a matter of perspective."

After leaving Winnie to return the tray to the kitchen, Catherine made her way to the hospital chamber in search of the man she loved. She found him there, his large and powerful hands gently comforting the little boy who had so quickly taken up a place in her heart as well. As she watched, Andrew smiled up at Vincent around a large old fashioned pacifier that took up most of his mouth. Vincent grinned back, his large canines briefly flashing.

Catherine's heart swelled with love as she watched them together. In one of those rare moments of pure clarity, she suddenly understood why her emotions had been so intense the previous evening. The truth was quite simple. She loved Andrew, not merely as his guardian or Kristopher's son.

More importantly, she wanted them be a family. Now she only had to convince the man in front of her.

Unbeknownst to Catherine, Vincent could guess the direction her thoughts were taking. While he wasn't able to read her mind, the strong, loving emotions flowing through their bond gave him a fairly good idea of what was in her heart. His smile increased. The very same notion had crossed his own mind more than once in the past few hours.

"Good morning. counselor. Glad to see you finally rejoined us among the living." Devin called out jokingly from behind her in the tunnels. "We missed you at breakfast."

"Devin, what are you still doing here? I figured you be headed for parts unknown by now."

"Yeah, I was. But this blizzard blew in before I got a chance to leave. Looks like I'm stuck for a few days more." Together, they walked into the hospital chamber.

"Hey, V., Pop wanted me to tell you he and Mary got all the other folks settled. There are about ten in all. I've already let William know." Vincent's older sibling leaned casually on a nearby table. "How's the little slugger doing this morning?"

"Much improved." His brother replied as he gently bounced the little boy.

"Well, that aunt of his sure made quite a splash at breakfast. You should have seen the way Pop was squiring her around, Chandler. He was so proud; he looked about ready to pop his buttons!" Devin grinned.

Catherine smiled back in response. "I'm glad. I only hope everyone Below is as pleased that Winnie is here."

"Are you kidding? They loved Winnie! William is even making some English dish called _bubble and squeak_ for dinnerso she'll feel at home! I'm not sure what that is exactly but William is cooking, count me in!"

To all those who have been so patient with me on this tale, I humbly thank you. This story has been hard to finish due to the intrusion of other factors, but I will finish it! My sincerest gratitude to you all; for without you, I would have no reason to write.

Humbly yours,

Nefereu


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bubble and squeak turned out to be a dish that was perfect for a meal Below. Made of leftover meat, vegetables, and mashed potatoes, it was not only practical, but delicious as well. The dish proved so popular, William vowed to make it again soon.

But it was the mood in the dining chamber that truly made the meal most memorable. In spite of the bitter cold Above, everyone was very jovial and it almost felt like a celebration. Catherine noted in particular how open and friendly Winnie was with the Tunnel residents. Not surprisingly, they all returned her affection. After dinner, everyone lingered not quite willing leave the inviting atmosphere that dominated the room. As William served an after-dinner pot of tea, Father regaled the group with stories of Vincent and Devin's boyhood mischief. But the highlight of the evening from Catherine's point of view had to be when Winnie responded in kind with a few stories of Father's own antics including a hilarious tale of their first date involving a punting trip gone awry when the boat overturned.

"Wow, Pop! Somehow I just can't see you poling down a river. Doesn't exactly sound romantic." Devin snickered.

Father frowned in mock disapproval. "For your information, Devin, in our day, _punting_ was thought to be very romantic! Back then, a gentleman truly courted a lady. It was considered quite an honor to be allowed to take a lady on an outing without a chaperon. The couple would take along a picnic and find a pleasant spot to share it, all while enjoying the beauty of nature. If the man was smart, he might bring along a romantic volume or recite aloud to further his cause with the lady in question. We didn't have malt shops and drive-ins or such nonsense as _dating_!"

Even Vincent laughed at the way his parent pronounced the last word as if it were a dreaded disease.

Unable to leave well enough alone, Devin shot back "So that's where V. learned it all that sappy stuff!" Predictably, Vincent's face turned immediately scarlet with embarrassment at his sibling's bold teasing.

Irritated, Catherine was about to snap at Devin in reply but Father saved her the trouble. "I would hardly call wooing a lady sappy, Devin. Besides, I'd say Vincent's efforts were very effective. Wouldn't you agree, Catherine? Perhaps you should consider asking your brother's advice on winning a lady's affection. Heaven knows you could certainly use it. "

Catherine had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Devin's stunned look as Father cast her a sly wink. It was just like him to have the last word.

Not long after dinner, Vincent and Catherine found themselves quietly intertwined at their favorite spot overlooking the falls. Since departing the dining hall, Catherine had been unusually silent and introspective. Guessing she was contemplating something important, he guided her to this location to allow them time for some privacy so they might talk.

"Catherine, I know you have something you on your mind. Perhaps now would be a good time to discuss it?" He prodded gently.

Lifting her head from where it rested on his chest, she looked deeply into the eyes of the man who held her heart as well as her future happiness in his hands. "Vincent, I love you more than words can ever express. Nothing will ever change that. But, I've come to a decision. I want to be more than just a guardian to Andrew. He'll always be Kristopher and Melanie's son, but I want him to be mine as well. I've decided to ask Winnie's permission to adopt him."

Vincent smiled gently in reply. "I think you would make a wonderful mother, Catherine…" But she interrupted him.

"There's more. I have always felt it's better for a child to have a mother and a father if possible. I know there are wonderful single parents out there who do a great job, but I've always wanted any child of mine to have both." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I guess what I'm saying is… I'd like us all to be a real family. I want you to share our lives, to be Andrew's father and help me to raise him." She paused, almost holding her breath as she waited for his reply.

To her surprise, Vincent chuckled. "Catherine, did you just ask me to marry you?"

She stiffened in shock for a moment before grinning back sheepishly. "Yes, I guess I did, didn't I?"

"I'd be honored, Catherine. You have always loved you from our first meeting, but to share a life with you is truly my dearest dream come true! " He whispered softly as he lowered his lips to meet hers.

"Thank heavens!" She sighed in relief. It was a long time before either of them spoke again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later that evening, Vincent sat in his chamber writing in his journal while Catherine went to bid Andrew a final good night. He paused as he sensed his sibling in the tunnel outside. "Come in, Devin." He called softly.

"What's up, bro? You seen Pop? He said something about wanting to see us after dinner." The other man entered and quickly dropped into a nearby chair.

"No, but no doubt he'll be here shortly."

'Where's Chandler?"

"Catherine has gone to put Andrew to bed."

"He sure is a cute little guy. Catherine seems pretty taken with him too; almost as taken as Pop is with that aunt of his. Think they'll be sticking around?"

Vincent tilted his head forward to hide his knowing smirk behind his hair. "I believe so. Catherine told me this evening she hopes to adopt Andrew."

"That's great! Chandler would make a great mom." Devin got a speculative look. "You know, raising a kid is pretty hard work. Catherine is probably going to need a lot of help."

"I expect she will." Safely unseen, Vincent's smirk became a smile.

Devin leaned forward in his chair. "Well, maybe you should do something about that. I mean, you and she have been together, what? Going on four years now? Heck, even Pop isn't objecting anymore. He didn't bat an eyelash last night when you brought Catherine back here. Maybe it's about time you two thought of making things more permanent."

"Are you suggesting I contemplate asking Catherine to _join_ with me?" Vincent's lips twitched with mirth. It wasn't often he got the chance to tease his brother. Usually, he was the one on the receiving end of the joking.

Devin frowned as Vincent refused to raise his head. "Are you telling me you haven't even considered it?"

Behind the curtain of hair, the smile became a canine bearing grin.

"I have no intention of asking Catherine."

The other man bolted to his feet. "WHAT? Are you crazy?! After all you two have been through?! What's wrong with you, Vincent?!"

Devin was so indignant it took him a moment to recognize the sound of snickering laughter. Realizing he'd been had, he glared at his hairy sibling. "Okay, little brother, what gives?"

Lifting his head at last, Vincent beamed in reply. "The reason I have no intention of asking Catherine to 'join' is because she has already asked _me_."

"Good for her! I always knew Chandler was a smart woman. Congratulations!" Vincent tilted his head in that unique manner that indicated he was listening to something. "What do you hear? Is it Pop? I sure hope this won't take long."

It was indeed the tunnel patriarch. Father greeted both of his sons warmly before suggesting they all sit. "Thank you for coming, Devin. I really appreciate you being here. I have something serious I wish to discuss with you two."

As Father cleared his throat in preparation to speak, Devin shot his brother a knowing look and rolled his eyes. Vincent had to struggle not to laugh once again. For years it had been a running joke between the siblings that Father only did so when he planned to give one of his infamous lectures that were guaranteed to be long winded. The beginning of his speech only seemed to confirm that this might be one of those occasions.

"There comes a time in every man's life when he looks back upon his past in reflection. That life has, of course, been shaped by the decisions he has made. Those decisions..."

"Aw, jeez, Pop! Can we just skip the lecture this time? Are you going to ask Winnie to stay or not?" Devin interrupted.

Father sputtered in mock outrage then turned a baleful glare on his older child. "I will have you know that I was not lecturing! I was merely trying to find a tactful way to introduce the idea of Winnie joining our family. For your information, Devin, I have already asked her."

"And?!"

The older man blushed fiercely, but the shy smile on his face resembled that of a teenager. "She said yes." It wasn't long before all three Wells men were hugging fiercely as they shared the joyous moment.

A while later, Catherine returned shortly after Father and Devin left.

"How is Andrew, Catherine?"

"He's feeling much better. Winnie and I put him to bed and he went right to sleep. Brooke volunteered to stay with him tonight but Father thinks he'll be ready to leave the hospital chamber tomorrow."

"That's good to hear. While you were gone, Devin and I had a very interesting conversation with Father." Vincent remarked.

Catherine smiled in reply. "So I heard. I think it's wonderful! It's about time Father had someone special in his life. While we were in the infirmary, Winnie and I talked about quite a few few things."

"How does she feel about you adopting Andrew?"

"She's actually thrilled the idea very much. She wants Andrew to remember Melanie, of course. But she also likes the idea of him growing up here in the tunnels as part of a large extended family. "

"Did you tell her about our plans?" Vincent asked quietly unable to keep the trepidation from his voice.

"Yes, I did and she agrees with me that you will be an excellent father. Winnie is quite taken with you. In fact, you were the subject of a very interesting discussion that we had."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"Winnie wanted me to thank you for keeping such a close eye on Andrew while he stayed with Peter. She confessed to me that she saw you in Andrew's room at least twice before last night."

Vincent frowned. "Catherine, other than the time we met in Peter's basement I haven't been in his house since you and Winnie arrived."

Catherine grinned widely. "I figured that out when she told me she thought you were shorter but she was fairly certain that when she saw you last time, you were wearing a baseball cap." Catherine smiled grew wider and she gave in to her laughter after speaking. Vincent blinked in surprise as the implication of Winnie's words sank in, but he soon joined in as well.

Moving closer, he took Catherine into his arms gently as he pulled her against his body. "It's getting late, Catherine and you are tired. You should get some rest. Shall I walk you to the guest chamber?"

Catherine's grin turned deliciously wicked. "Well, you can if you want, but it might be a little awkward. I know for a fact that Winnie is staying there."

Vincent grinned back. "It seems you will just have to remain here tonight again, Catherine. Do you mind?"

"Mind?! Vincent, you just try and get me to leave!"

She exclaimed as she pressed herself tightly to him. His eyes shone with passion as he lowered his head slowly to claim her mouth in earnest. Words were unnecessary as he swept her up once again and headed toward the inviting warmth of his oversized bed.


	14. Chapter 14

This is the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone for their patience and indulgence while I finished it. I hope that my future ones won't take so long to complete. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 14

Winnie and Father's wedding was an event unrivaled in the history of the tunnels. A sea of happy faces looked on as former tunnels residents, helpers past and present and all the current denizens of the special world Below gathered, unwilling to miss a ceremony guaranteed to be long remembered. There were so many that the room could barely contain them all.

The Great Hall had never looked more festive. Ribbons and bows of every color, size, and description adorned the room like flowers in a summer garden. The warm glow cast by the many candles only added to the dream like scene. On a small platform set up in the middle of the chamber, Father and Winnie exchanged heartfelt vows, pledging their love and devotion to each other. By the time the ceremony ended, there was not a dry eye in the among them.

Later, Vincent looked down from the balcony over the reception in the hall below. The music was lively, people were dancing and laughter rang out to echo off the walls. Pausing, he grinned. He too had been celebrating earlier until he noticed his mischievous sibling skulking out the doorway when he thought no one was looking. Sensing trouble, Vincent arrived at Father's chamber just in time to prevent Devin and Cullen from filling the room with streamers and confetti.

"Aww, come on, little brother!" Devin protested. "I'll never get another chance like this again! You got to let me have a _little_ fun!"

Their conversation, though, had been cut short by the arrival of his brother's co-conspirators, Peter Alcott and William. When Vincent saw the vintage champagne and chilled chocolate covered strawberries they carried, he decided that perhaps a few unexpected things awaiting the newlyweds might not be so bad after all. The five of them returned to the reception in very high spirits, immensely satisfied the tunnel patriarch was in for at least one surprise that evening.

Now as he stood looking down, Vincent's eyes were invariably drawn to Catherine in the crowd below, Andrew in her arms. Almost as if sensing his gaze, she looked up in his direction and smiled, pointing him out to the little boy who soon looked up with his own eager grin. His heart swelled in his chest and he silently set up a prayer of thanks to the heavens for giving him something he had once thought an impossible dream: a woman to love and a child to call his own!

In sharp contrast to the gala below, Vincent and Catherine's 'joining ceremony' had been a strictly private affair shared only by the two of them. To Vincent, it merely completed the miracle begun that fateful April night he found the other half of his soul. After a moment, Vincent became aware of another presence standing next to him, looking down as well. He wasn't even surprised when he realized who it was.

"Great party, huh?"

"Hello, Kristopher."

The disheveled young man smiled as he spoke. "I always knew Cathy had the makings of a great mom. Just like I knew you'd be a great dad."

"I had an excellent role model." Vincent murmured as his eyes strayed to where the happy couple stood. "Perhaps if…"

"No." His companion replied sadly as if sensing his thoughts. "I'm not exactly parenting material, Vincent. I could barely take care of myself. Don't get me wrong. I loved Melanie; as much as I could, anyway. But kids need stability and structure. Those weren't things I was ever very good at."

Vincent nodded in understanding, thinking back to his own years growing up here in the tunnels. Whatever else he felt, he had always known he was safe and loved here among his tunnel family.

"It's a wise father that knows his own child." Kristopher quoted with his typical grin. "Shakespeare really did know everything, Vincent. Take care of them both for me."

Vincent turned to his companion to reply. He shook his head ruefully as he realized he was once again alone.

It took hours for the celebration to wind down. Long before then, the newlyweds retired to Father's chamber for some much needed peace and solitude. Even when Vincent and Catherine finally left, pleading fatigue and a need to put Andrew to bed, a few stragglers remained behind, determined to make the most of the memorable event.

Catherine had just finished giving Andrew his bath and was about to put him down when a familiar voice called softly from the bathing pool passageway that connected to Father's chambers. "Vincent, Catherine, may we come in?" The older couple entered arm in arm, dressed for bed but there was no mistaking the happiness on their faces. Seeing them, Andrew squealed loudly in delight as he reached out his arms in greeting.

"I hope we aren't interrupting. We just wanted to say good night to Andrew." Father commented as he laid a gentle hand on the boy's head. "And to thank you for the lovely wedding gift, of course."

"Wedding gift?" Catherine wrinkled her brows in confusion.

"Oh my, yes! What a wonderful gift it was!" Winnie beamed. I can't imagine a better one. Would you like to see where we put it?" Catherine shot Vincent a questioning look over her shoulder but he could only shrug in reply. He had no idea what they were speaking of either. Curious, they followed the newlyweds back down the passage.

Upon entering, she saw what Winnie was referring to. Father's bust of Shakespeare now sat on a side table. In its place was framed watercolor in soft pastels depicting a young man and woman having coffee in a suspiciously familiar restaurant. Though it lacked his usual bold style and vibrant colors, there was no mistaking the artist or his subjects matter.

"Kristopher must have painted this while he and Melanie dated. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have this, not just for me, but Andrew as well. I have so few photographs of her and I've never seen any images of Mr. Gentian. You must have gone to so much trouble to find it!"

Catherine sighed as she forced a smile. "It wasn't as much trouble as you think. Kristopher's works have an odd way of turning up when you least expect them."

After bidding Father and Winnie goodnight, Catherine, Vincent and Andrew returned to the chamber they now shared. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised at something like this happening." Catherine commented.

Earlier, Vincent told her about his own encounter with the elusive artist that day.

"Well, he does have a habit of turning up unexpected." Vincent agreed as they put the little boy down for the night.

"That's an understatement." She quickly moved into his waiting arms for an embrace. But as she lifted her face in anticipation of a kiss, she felt Vincent stiffen. Looking up, she followed his gaze to a large wrapped package on the bed.

"It seems Kristopher paid us a visit as well." He remarked dryly. The bed had been empty when they left for Father's chamber. Carefully, he unwrapped what proved to be another portrait. On the surface, it looked much like the one already in Vincent's chamber.

In it, Catherine was dressed and posed much as she had been before, resting back against Vincent's chest, firmly in a loving embrace. The similarities ended there, though. Instead of being portrayed in a long cloak and gloves, Vincent was magnificent in his Winterfest finery, one bare hand resting possessively on Catherine's hip. In his other arm, a smiling Andrew grinned happily, a familiar blue and red cap firmly on his little head.

"You don't suppose…" Catherine went to the small crib where the little boy slept and carefully rummaged through the blankets, careful not to wake him. With a defeated sigh, she drew out the exact little hat shown in the portrait. "Now why did I know that was going to be there? Kristopher is certainly full of surprises this evening."

"That isn't the only surprise, Catherine." His face was a conflicting mask of emotions she couldn't recognize but they swirled throught the bond like a summer storm. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the painting and as she turned back to it, she gasped in understanding.

From across the room, there was a fullness to her figure she hadn't noticed up close. But there was no mistaking the rounded tummy of her waistline. Kristopher had painted her _pregnant!_

"Oh my GOD, Vincent! You don' think… he couldn't… could he?"

'What I think, Catherine," Vincent whispered around the lump in his throat. "Is that we should keep this particular picture to ourselves until we have a chance to pay Peter a visit."

He quickly crossed the room and took her into his arms to hold her tightly against him. She sighed again, this time in contentment as his head lowered toward hers.

Outside in the tunnel, unseen by anyone, a rumpled man in a brown sport coat and battered hat smiled. In an instant, he vanished leaving only the shadows and leaving behind a very happy family.


End file.
